Female Knight
Female Knight (女騎士, Onna kishi) is a silver-ranked adventurer and a member of Heavy Warrior's party. Appearance Female Knight is a young woman with long blonde hair and is clad in white body-fitting armor and a cape, although the anime shows the former to be grey with gold bits. Personality Female Knight is an adventurer who takes pride in her combat skills, but secretly hosts insecurities about how this has left her appearance to be less feminine in the eyes of her partner, Heavy Warrior, who she harbors romantic feelings for. Although she yearns to be a paladin, Female Knight can get easily carried away when she gets excited. During practice sessions, she fights her opponent relentlessly while laughing loudly, showing no sympathy for anyone unfortunate enough to be her sparring partner. Chronology Year One Volume 1 Goblin Slayer Volume 1 Upon seeing Goblin Slayer, Female Knight expressed disgust at how he became silver-ranked only from hunting goblins, but was told by Heavy Warrior to ignore him. She later observed Heavy Warrior train Scout Boy and Rookie Warrior. After noticing Goblin Slayer was watching, Female Knight made small talk with him before stepping in to battle Heavy Warrior.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 1, Chapter 10: Dozing When she learned that there was an approaching goblin horde, she initially refused to act until Heavy Warrior decided to participate and after Guild Girl offered one gold per goblin head. During the battle, she and Heavy Warrior fought together against a goblin champion. Goblin Slayer Volume 2 Goblin Slayer Volume 3 Female Knight could not decide what to wear during the Harvest Festival in the hopes that she could impress Heavy Warrior. She initially considered wearing armor that resembled underwear, but eventually settled on a blue dress after a suggestion from Goblin Slayer. Upon being spotted with Heavy Warrior by Guild Girl, Female Knight gestured her to keep the date a secret. Goblin Slayer Volume 5 Female Knight began a romantic relationship with Heavy Warrior. Her party members teased them about it during New Year celebrations, much to her annoyance.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 5, Chapter 7: After Session — a New Dawn Goblin Slayer Volume 6 After watching Wizard Boy talk down to Priestess while declaring he would kill goblins, Female Knight stepped in to intervene. She proposed that he go slay goblins to back his confidence, but on the condition that Priestess be the one to give him orders. Later in the incomplete training grounds, Female Knight dueled Rhea Fighter and enjoyed herself as she mercilessly attacked the rhea. Female Knight kept up her relentlessness when dueling Wizard Boy, but didn't think she had been especially tough on him. Abilities A silver-ranked adventurer, Female Knight is considered to be a veteran among other adventurers as she answered the call for only those with experience to face-off against the goblin champions. She possesses two miracles,Goblin Slayer Side Story: Year One Light Novel - Volume 1, Chapter 7: Climax Phase but mentions in Volume 4 that she hasn't received any miracles as of late.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 4, Chapter 10: Of Going There and Back Again Miracles *'Holy Light ' 《聖光 (ホーリーライト) Hōrīraito》 : She possesses the ability to use the Holy Light miracle during the events of Year One. *'Blessing' 《祝福 (ブレス) Buresu》: She can also call upon the Supreme God to cast the Blessing miracle during the events of Year One. Equipment *'Shield': Female Knight carries a large shield durable enough to block Heavy Warrior's sword. *'Sword' Trivia *The black symbols on her pauldrons are omitted in the anime. *When the series began on an online textboard, Female Knight's placeholder design was that of Agrias Oaks from Final Fantasy Tactics.https://yaruok.blog.fc2.com/blog-entry-4318.html References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Adventurers Category:Knights Category:Spell Caster